We are one
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Teddy Lupin gets kidnapped by Greyback. when he gets saved he does not remember what happened or why he is injured and surrounded by fire. (Warring blood) Sirius and Remus are alive.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, that's all he saw. The boy was unsure why that's all he saw. Well, that and fire, he felt fire, the warmth, and heat all at the same time but there was something else, he could not place it. This boy was short but strong upon looking at him. His hair was turquoise in color and his eyes though blinded by the fire around him was amber in color. The boy tried to call out, speak, say anything but he could not as the smell of blood filled his nose. The boy plunged his nose and sighed but it was raspy sounding. "Help…someone…..." He called as he tried to stand but his leg was broken, and he tasted blood as it dripped down from the open wound on his eye and into his mouth. This made the boy almost throw up. "Hello!?" he called again once he got the blood out of his mouth. "Hello? he called again as more blood went into his mouth. He said this for he heard something with his wolf-like hearing. You see he was a half-werewolf, unlike his father who was a full werewolf.

"Hey! Kid, can you hear me?" The boy smiled but his throat closed, and he could not speak anymore. So, he did something that he might get in trouble for doing later but he had to try, he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell for he was a wizard. After he said the spell a light-filled his wand and shined all the way to the voice that called for him. "Oh Merlin," the voice said as he came into the boy's view. "Kid are you ok?" he asked as he saw the blood on his face and the fire everywhere. The boy looked at him and nodded but he winced. "Don't worry you will be just fine," he said to the boy and then called: "Guys get over here! I found a kid. He's hurt!" This was the last thing the boy heard before he passed out from, well everything.

Remus John Lupin let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the picture of his son, Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin when his best friend came into the room. "There is still no news on where he is. I'm sorry Moony," Remus looked up to him and shook his head. It was only a few weeks since his son was kidnapped from his room when he was sleeping. School starts in a few weeks and Remus felt like he can't take the job that he had been offered once again.

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said with pain in his voice. It happened a few weeks ago.

"_Ok, Ted. Time to go to bed," Remus said to his only son as he tucked him in. _

"_Dad, I'm not four, you don't need to tuck me in you know," Teddy said as he looked at the open window. Remus smiled and walked over to the window to close it and then locked it. The werewolf was a little overprotective when his son slept all because of what happened to him when he was four. A werewolf came into his window and bit him. _

"_I know cub, but I want to and anyway I have not seen you in a while," Teddy smiled and said:_

"_Well, school is over for now. You get to see me until it starts again. Well unless you can teach again," Remus smiled and kissed his son on his forehead. Teddy smiled and closed his eyes. _

"_Goodnight dad," Teddy said as his hair turned sandy brown. _

"_Goodnight Teddy," Remus said as he turned off the light and closed the door. _

_ The next morning Remus woke to screams coming from Teddy's room. Fearing the worse Remus ran in to find Fenrir Greyback holding his son with a smirk on his face. "Ah, cub. You did not tell me you had a son," Remus pulled out his wand just like his father back when he was bitten. _

"_Let him go!" Remus called as he walked closer to him but all Greyback did was laugh. _

"_You can't fight me cub. I can control you remember?" he laughed again and said: "Watch, lower your wand cub," Remus tried to fight it, but it did not work as he fell to the floor while Greyback got away. _

"_Dad!" Teddy called as Remus blacked out. _

The boy woke with a start as he looked around. He was in a hospital but was he in a muggle one or wizard but then again, the man that found him said Merlin, so he must be in with wizards. _ 'What happened?' _ He thought as he looked around with fear in his amber eyes. The last thing he remembers was calling for his dad that night when he was takin. _'Dad? Where's dad?' _ he thought as he looked at the door which opened.

"Hello," said the doctor that just walked in. it was hard to see him for his eye was covered but he could tell that he was wearing white and had a small smile on his face, but the boy could see some worry in his eyes. "I did not catch your name," the boy sighed hoping that he can speak now. Then he thought for a minute before he said:

"Teddy. Well, my full name is Edward Remus Lupin," the doctor's eyes grew wide at this.

"Teddy Lupin?" Teddy nodded unsure why this man was so excited to see him but then again, he might know where his dad was. Teddy opened his mouth to say something when he ran out of the room with a smile on his face.

Remus sat outside now when Sirius came up to him with a smile on his face as he brought out Albus Potter. "Hey," Sirius said to Remus as he set Albus down. Remus gave Albus and Sirius a fake smile but when he saw Sirius's face, he knew that something happened.

"Hey," Remus said back with a shaky voice and Sirius knew that Remus had been crying again.

"They found him," Sirius said carefully but he really did not need to for Remus got to his feet and hugged Sirius and then Albus.

"Well, let's go see him then," Remus said laughing happily as he picked up Albus who giggled as Remus swung him around.  
"Faster Uncle Remus," Albus giggled as Remus carried him into the house followed by Sirius.

**A/N: Ok random idea here. Tell me what you guys think. Should I finish it? Sorry about me just posting random stories like every day but I love to write, and I have ideas, so many ideas. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S. Sorry if this is a little rushed, I will try to slow it down. Thank you again. **


	2. Why can't I disappear?

Teddy opened his eyes when the door opened and smiled when he thought of seeing his father again. However, his smile faded when it was only his doctor. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Teddy smiled but deep down he wanted his father.

"Hello," the half-wolf said simply as tears formed in his eyes, but it was hard to see them. Teddy winced as the tears fell from his eyes. He winced because of the wound on his left eye. The doctor saw this, but he did not say anything as he smiled and nodded slowly. Teddy wondered what he was doing back in here but then again, he was hurt and wanted his father. _'Maybe, maybe, he's here.' _ Teddy thought with a smile. It grew even bigger when his doctor said:

"You have visitors," Teddy smiled when he said this however the door opened and his father and Sirius were not at the door and this made Teddy a little bit sad, but he did not show it on his face. Teddy let out a sigh, but a small smile came upon his face when Bill and Victoire Weasley walked in. "Hello," Teddy said nervously for his girlfriend and her father just walked in.

"Teddy," Victoire called as she ran over to her boyfriend. "Are you ok?" She asked as she looked him over with tears in her eyes. Bill let out a sigh and walked over to Teddy.

"Hello Edward," Teddy nodded to him, he was unsure why he called him by his real name but at this moment, he did not care. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he ran a hand through Victoire's hair as she cried through his shirt.

"Well everything hurts like hell," Teddy said as he too ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair. "I'm fine Vic. Just a little sore. Did you tell my dad? Is he coming?" Teddy asked panicking a little. Victoire stopped crying and nodded.

"Your dad and Sirius know. Don't worry Teddy. They will be here," Teddy smiled a little and let out a sigh but that only hurt everything. Bill saw this and sighed also as he opened his mouth to say something but Victoire beat him to it: "They say you don't remember anything that happened. Is that….is that true?" Teddy sighed and nodded slowly as he looked at Bill who nodded for, he knew that he was going to ask him the same thing.

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you, Ed," Bill said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. Victoire smiled at her father and hugged Teddy. Teddy hugged back and smiled into her hair.

Remus smiled when he, Sirius and Albus arrived at the hospital to see Teddy. They took Albus with them because they were babysitting him at the time. Remus was the first to the desk when they got there. He cleared his throat and Sirius wondered where this excitement came from. Remus hates the hospital, but then again, they did find his son. "Hello, Remus Lupin, here to see Edward Lupin. Otherwise known as Teddy," Remus told the person at the desk. The person smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. However, you must know that he's pretty banged up, but I'll let his doctor tell you everything," Remus nodded nervously, and Sirius could see that without looking at him. Albus, however, wasn't doing too well, for he loved Teddy and he was more nervous than anyone else.

"He's fine Al," Sirius said even though he did not know that for sure.

Teddy smiled at Bill when he looked at him. "Ed, I think we will be going now. Get well soon," Teddy nodded as he hugged Victoire and watched them leave.

"Thank you, uncle Weasley. I will see you later. Right?" Teddy asked him as he nodded and walked out of the room so Teddy can be alone with his girlfriend.

"I hope you feel better Teddy and I think you'll look cool with a scar," Teddy laughed, rolled his eyes as he kissed her before they hugged and kissed again. Victoire smiled and walked out of the room leaving Teddy alone in the room. Teddy got lost in his thoughts when a memory came into his head, only he does not remember it.

_ "Where are you taking me!?" _ _Teddy called as Greyback laughed but he did not say anything to him. Teddy tried not to cry as he tried to break free from Greyback, but it did not work. _

"_Why are you trying to break free cub. You are mine now because I can't have your father so I will have you know," Teddy was crying now as he still tried to break free and his hair turned gray to match his sadness but there was also a mix of red in there because he was mad at this man that ruined his father's life and now he will do it even more. "Don't cry cub, everything will be just fine. You're going to love living with me and with the werewolves," Teddy stopped crying as he heard the calming voice of this werewolf but unlike his father, he can't control him. However, Teddy did not tell him this as tears still fell from his eyes. Then a few minutes later the world changes as Greyback lowered Teddy to the ground as Teddy's eyes calmly close after hearing the calmness that is Greyback's voice. Greyback smiled and went to get his pack. _

Teddy opened his eyes when the door opened, and he saw through his one tear-filled eye his father. "Dad?" Teddy said with tears in his eyes, but it was hard to see because of the bandage around his eye. Teddy knew that he should not tell him about what just happened with his memory, so he stayed quiet as his father slowly walked over to him.

"Teddy," Remus said as he hugged his son and let the tears fall from his eyes with Sirius and Albus watching. Sirius smiled and walked over to Remus and said:

"Hey cousin," Teddy smiled when he and Remus broke from the hug and said:

"Hello," this was all Teddy said because he was either happy or sad, but he could not place it. "I'm so happy to see you," Teddy added as he looked at Albus, but he did not say anything as he winced at his eye.

"I'm going to talk to his doctor. Rem, why don't you stay here," Remus nodded with a smile and watched as he and Albus left the room. Teddy smiled but he felt bad for making his father and friends cry. However, he did not want to tell this to his father.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I really love writing this story and I cant wait to see where my mind takes it next. Thank you again and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland. **


	3. Something broken

Teddy and his father sat in silence, but near of them care for they just wanted to be in the quiet. However, Teddy broke the silence: "Dad, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Teddy said as he winced again at his eye. Remus sighed and shook his head, but he did not say anything as he sighed.

"Ted," Remus shook his head again and took a breath. "This is not your fault. It was Greyback, not you," Remus said as Teddy's doctor walked in the room along with Al and Sirius.

"He wants to talk to you Moony," Remus nodded when Sirius said this as he stood up.

"I'll be right back cub, alright?" Teddy nodded as he watched his father leave the room. "I'm so happy your safe Teddy," Remus heard his dad say as he left the room.

Remus was nervous when he walked into the hall to talk to his son's doctor. "Is Teddy ok?" Remus asked with a shaky voice. The doctor sighed and waited a few moments to answer which made Remus even more nervous. Then he sighed again and said:

"He is," Remus let out a breath, but you could still see the pain in his eyes. Teddy's doctor sighed and said: "He, however, does not remember what happened and his eye. Well, his eye is damaged," Remus sighed but he did not say anything. "However, it should be fine. He might have a hard time seeing from that eye from time to time, but he should be fine. His leg is also broken, and he may have a hard time walking but again he should be fine," Remus nodded with a breath as tears formed in his eyes.

"So, he'll be fine?" Remus asked knowing the answer however the doctor simply nodded as he walked away however he stopped and said: "We are going to keep him for a few days and sees how he does. Then you can take him home," Remus nodded thanks and walked back into his son's room to see Teddy laughing as Al who was telling him a story about what James Sirius did at dinner the other night.

"Mum was so mad," Al was telling him with Sirius laughing by Teddy's bed sitting in a chair. "James is not allowed to fly on his broom from the rest of the summer," Teddy smiled and high-fived his Godbrother. Remus laughed a little as he smiled fondly at this son.

"I can't believe that happened. He tried to stand on his broom like your dad in first year," Teddy said laughing a little, but he winced at the same time. Remus let out a sigh, but he did not say anything as he walked over to his son with a small smile on his face.

"Hello cub," Remus said with a smile as he patted Al on his head who giggled a little. "How are you doing?" Remus added as he put his hands in his robes. Teddy smiled a little, but Remus could see the emptiness in his son's now amber eyes. However, he did not want to ask him about it.

"I'm doing alright dad. A little hungry though," Remus smiled at Sirius who smiled back and nodded.

"Are you hungry as well Al?" Sirius asked Al who nodded and then smiled but he did not say anything as he looked at Teddy. "Well, let's go get some food and then I think your mother will pick you up soon," Al nodded as he and Sirius left the room.

Remus watched Teddy sleep after he was done eating and Sirius took Al home. he really wished that this did not happen. His son how could he let this happen? Remus sighed and looked at the door when Sirius came back in. "Al fell asleep the moment Ginny walked in," Sirius said with a smile as he looked at Teddy. Sirius then sighed when he saw Remus half-smile. "It's not your fault you know," Remus did not say anything all he did was huff and shrugged. "Really, it's not your fault Moon," Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus who put his head in his hands to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Really It wasn't? Tell me Padfoot: how was this not my fault? I tried to save him," Remus let out a humorless laugh and rolled his eyes. "It was my fault. Teddy said that this was his fault, but it was mine," Remus said though the tears in his eyes and in his voice. Sirius sighed again and looked at him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Remus," Sirius started but Remus stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes. "Rem wait," Sirius called after a few minutes after the werewolf left the room.

Teddy was dreaming only he did not like the dream, you can say it was a nightmare.

_Teddy woke with a start and looked around him. It was dark maybe around five in the morning. The smell of wood and fire filled his nose. 'Were, am I?' He thought as he looked around with wide eyes when he saw werewolves. They were everywhere. 'No! No! it can't be' Teddy thought as he tried to stand but winced at this leg, but he did not care as he stood up and looked around him. 'Dad!? Oh, I hope you save me.' _ Teddy thought as Greyback came into his view.

"_Hello Mr. Lupin," Teddy shivered at his cold calming voice. "How are you?" Greyback asked Teddy who said noting and made a run for it. However, though he was using his wolf speed, other werewolves came up to him and held him back. "You have your father in you. I can see that now," Greyback laughed as the werewolf released him. Teddy stared at him with his hair turning red. _

"_Maybe I do have my father in me. that does not mean…..." Teddy put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said but Teddy closed his eyes when Greyback laughed. _

"_What do you mean cub? You can say it," Teddy shook his head and stared at him, but he did not say anything as he dropped his head low. Greyback smiled when it came to him. "You're not like us, are you?" Teddy did not say anything as he opened his eyes and sighed but he did not nod or look at him now. He did, however, look at him when Greyback laughed once again. "Well, I think we have to fix that," he laughed once more and pushed Teddy to the ground making Teddy blackout when he hit the ground. _

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Wait and see, lol. Anyway, sorry about the wait on this story. Can someone tell me if I should finish it? I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now and I don't really know what to do with this one. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland**


	4. Can't hide things with this family

Teddy woke with a start and checked himself for any bite marks from Greyback. He then let out a sigh when he did not see any. However, Sirius saw this and looked at his young cousin. "Teddy are you ok?" Sirius asked as he looked at the door reveling Remus with tears in his eyes in the doorway. Sirius sighed and looked back to Teddy who looked around with panic in his eye.

"Teddy?" Remus asked when he too saw the boy with fear in his eye. "What is it?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius who nodded slowly and sighed.

"It's noting," Teddy muttered under his breath, but Remus heard him.

"Teddy?" Remus asked again as he walked over to his son's bed with a sigh when his son met his eyes. Teddy met his eyes before he looked away and let out a breath.

"It's just a nightmare dad, I'm fine," Teddy said not meeting his father's eyes as he looked at the wall. Remus raised an eyebrow as he saw his son's hair change from sandy brown to green. This tells Remus and Sirius that Teddy was lying.

"You're not fine Edward. Tell me what's wrong," Remus said as he sat down on his son's bed and sighed when Teddy did not say anything right away. "Ted?" Remus said again in a calmer voice. Teddy sighed as he looked at Sirius who also sat down on his bed and nodded for him to say something. Teddy then let out a breath and told them his dream. Sirius felt the urge to punch something after Teddy was done telling them. However, Remus had his head in his hands just like before all of this. Sirius sighed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at Teddy.

"Thank you, Teddy. Was that a dream or a memory. I wonder," Sirius said the last part to himself, but everyone heard it. Remus took his head out of his hands and sighed but he did not say anything as he watched his son close his eyes and let out a breath.

"This is my fault, dad. Not yours," Teddy said after a while and for the second time however Remus shook his head, but he did not say anything as well as he looked at Sirius who nodded and smiled a little, but he did not say anything. Then Teddy laughed a little as he thought of something. Remus looked at his son and laughed also. Soon the small family was laughing late at night.

It was a few days later and Teddy was going home. however, he was a little worried about returning to his bed, his home. how can he go home if all he can think about was getting kidnapped again? Teddy's dreams were obviously the past that he lost but he did not tell his father the first dream that he had. Oh, what will happen when his dad comes in and helps him home? will he be kidnapped again? Teddy sighed through the pages of the book that Victoire gave him. Or was it Bill? He was not sure. Then the door opened, and Remus stood in the doorway with a nervous smile displayed on his face. When Teddy saw this, he realized that his father was just as worried as he was. "Hello cub," Remus said with a nervous laugh. Teddy nodded as he put his book down but he did not say anything as he looked over to his father who walked over to him smiled a little. Teddy smiled back as Remus picked up his son silently and nodded to him. Teddy nodded back as he picked up the book and they both left with a pop.

Teddy and Remus arrived at the home with another pop. "Dad?" Teddy said once Remus carried him into the living room. Remus looked at Teddy and nodded.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked as he sat Teddy down and then sat down himself. Teddy looked at him and sighed.

"I'm scared. What if…. If…..." Teddy trailed off and shook his head. "never mind. It's stupid," Teddy said as he looked at the fire with tears in his eyes. Remus looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything as Sirius walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Sirius said as he walked in and sat down. However, he looked at Teddy with worry in his gray eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at Remus who sighed but he did not say anything again as he looked at his son's eye. Sirius sighed also and nodded. "Everything will be just fine I know it,"  
Sirius added with a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I know cousin, Sirius. I'm just worried that…" Teddy trailed off once again and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We are all safe now. That…that…..." Teddy looked down and sighed. "Vic gave me a new book," Teddy said randomly with a fake smile as he changed the topic. Sirius looked at Remus with worry displayed in his eyes, but he did not say anything.

"That's nice. Ted. Um, Teddy. You will tell us what's bugging you right?" Remus asked as he looked at his son who was looking at the fireplace. Then he took a deep breath and nodded but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can sleep without having any nightmares," Teddy said with a dry laugh and then looked over to his family who nodded.

"Ok, Teddy. We will be right here. If you need us," Teddy nodded as he fell asleep. Remus watched as his son's hair changed to match his own.

"He will be fine Moony," Remus nodded but Sirius still saw fear in his green amber eyes.

**A/N: I'm back with this story. Tell me what you guys think if you want. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Have a nice day. -Captain Voxland**


	5. Father-son two wolfs

_ Teddy woke again to the smiling face of Greyback. "Good morning cub. Sleep well," Greyback said with a laugh making the other werewolves around him laugh as well. Teddy sighed and winched at his head, but he did not say anything as his hair turned red with anger. _

"_Why don't you ask my head. If I slept well," Teddy muttered under his breath. However, this made Greyback snarl at him and then hint him across his face. Then he laughed again. _

"_You are really like your father cub," he laughed again and hint Teddy one more time. Teddy let out a sharp breath and let out a breath. _

"_What do you really want you monster? My father coming here to save me. Using me so that dad will join you? No, I think you are just lonely and jealous of the fact that one of your 'cubs' as you call them has a kid and a happier life than you. So why don't you just let me go and you can go to…." A werewolf came up behind Teddy and pulled him to his feet. _

"_You are wrong young half-wolf. Take him away,"_

Teddy woke with a start and looked at his father who was reading. Remus looked over to Teddy to see fear in his eye. "What is it, Ted?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius who was also looking at a book. Teddy sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Anyway, can um, I get some paper I want to write to Vic. Tell her I'm home," Teddy asked Remus who looked at him with concern in his eyes. Remus nodded not saying anything to Teddy who smiled at him and winced at his eye. Sirius nodded and left the room so Remus and Teddy can talk alone

Remus looked at him and sighed. "Edward can you tell us. I know you don't want to but," Remus trailed off and sighed but he did not say anything as he looked at his son who nodded.

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I know I should but…..." it was Teddy's turn to trail off, but he did not say anything else as he nodded to Sirius who handed him the paper. "Thank you," Teddy muttered as he started to write after he sat up. Sirius looked at Remus who sighed and said:

"Sirius, can we talk?" Sirius nodded and looked at Teddy who laughed at what he was writing. Sirius sighed and nodded again as Remus and Sirius walked out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked with panic in his voice as he looked back to the room that they left Teddy in. Remus was worried about his son. His son who needs help but does not want to tell anyone about it. It will take time though. The same thing happened when Sirius took Harry in after he saved him from his 'relatives' but he still wished he knew what was going on with his son and in his mind.

"We need to give him time Remus, but I think we should talk to him, carefully right? I'm not good at this sorry Moon," Remus looked at his friend and nodded but he did not say anything.

"What would Dora say?" Remus asked randomly as he walked over to the table and sat down and picked up the paper. Sirius looked at him and sat down as well but he did not say anything. "Thanks for the talk Padfoot," Remus added as he looked at the paper. Sirius looked at him as he shut him out by looking at the paper. Sirius sighed when Remus hummed through the pages.

"I have to go. Work starts soon," Remus nodded but Sirius worried about his family. "Rem?" Remus put the paper down and Sirius saw fear and tears in his eyes.

"Don't go, Sirius. I'm…..." Sirius nodded and got off his chair to hug him.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine alright. Al is coming over as well. That will take everyone's minds off what happened," Remus smiled at this, but Sirius could still see fear in his friend's eyes. "Alright, I will see you later. Paperwork," Sirius muttered the last part under his breath making Remus laugh a little, but it was a nervous one. "Goodbye Moon," Remus nodded as he went back to the paper when Sirius left with a pop.

Teddy smiled to himself when he finished the letter that he worte to his girlfriend. However, guilt ran through him when he realized that he have not told his father about his nightmares or the fact that he was worried that Greyback will come and get him back and bite him. _ 'Have they even got Greyback yet?' _ Teddy thought when Remus came back into the room.

"Hey, Ted," Remus said when he walked over to Teddy who looked at him and sighed.

"Hey, dad. Look I'm…." Remus held up his hand and sighed when Teddy nodded and sighed as well.

"I know you are sorry Ted. There is no reason for you to be. I'm the one to be sorry. I'm trying to push you to tell me something that you are not ready to talk about. Why don't we wait to talk about that and talk about what Albus was telling you about in the hospital," Teddy smiled and told him the story of when James Sirius tried to ride his broom in the house. Remus laughed at this and then rolled his eyes. "That sounds like Harry's father James," Teddy laughed and looked at his letter.

"Dad, can you read this over?" Remus smiled and nodded as he took the letter from his son's hand and smiled when he read it.

"This is wonderful Teddy," Remus said making Teddy blush red as well as his hair.

"Thank you, Dad," Teddy said as he allowed his hair to turn back to turquoise making Remus smile and nodded as they both fell quiet.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I will be only working on this story at the moment because I want to finish this one. Tell me what you guys think. I don't really know what will happen next maybe someone can give me a suggestion? Anyway, thank you again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	6. Godbrothers and the turth

Albus Potter came over a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Thanks, mum. I'll see you later," Al said with a smile, but he let out a breath when she left. Al then made his way into the living room with Teddy and Remus laughing about something. "Hey guys," Al said with a smile when he saw Remus and Teddy. Teddy smiled at him and said:

"Hey Al, do you want to play chess?" Teddy asked knowing that he could not really do anything else at the moment. Al smiled and nodded as Remus looked up from his book. He was hiding the fact that he had been crying but he was also reading.

"Hello Al," Remus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Only Teddy saw this, but he did not say anything. "How's your dad doing?" Remus asked Al who smiled at him.

"He's doing great. Mad at James but great," Remus laughed as well at Teddy who set up the chessboard. Al smiled and started to play with Teddy. Remus watched them for a while before he went back to his book however the tears formed in his eyes again, but Teddy did not see it.

Teddy had fallen asleep by the time that Al left which was about three hours later. However, Remus feared for his son as he sat there by the fire watching him sleep. Remus was so into this that he did not see Sirius enter the room. "Moon?" Remus jumped at the sound of his best friends voice.

"What? Oh, Sirius. hello," Remus said turning his head to see Sirius with a worried look in his warm gray eyes. "I…. I did not see you there. How was paperwork?" Remus said laughing a little, but Sirius could hear the pain behind it.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked Remus who closed his eyes and then looked at Teddy who stirred in his sleep a little and Remus tensed as he stared at his son with fear in his eyes. Sirius flowed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, right. Rem, he's fine. Everything will be just fine," Remus looked at Sirius sharply and laughed but there was no humor in it.

"'Everything will be fine'. Right, you are right. Tell me something Sirius: how do you know that everything will be fine? Huh, tell me? You don't know what this is like. The monster that made me, turned me into one and then maybe tried to turn him as well. You know what? I'm going to get some air and if my son wakes up screaming because of what I couldn't save him from, don't come to me!" with that Remus walked out of the room with tears in his eyes without looking at Sirius who let out a breath and looked at Teddy who stirred in his sleep again.

Remus walked into the back yard with a sigh. he did not mean to yell at Sirius, but he just needed to get that out and the full moon was near. Maybe it was the wolf being angry at his best friend or he could be blaming himself for all that has happened. Remus was unsure what was going on so here Remus sat by the tree in his back yard with tears in his eyes. With Sirius watching him not knowing whether he should go out there of stay here in the house. Sirius watched as Remus put his head in his hands. "I should go out there, but is he…..." Sirius trailed off and looked around him before he took a breath and said out loud: "What should I do James? Yeah, I know he's mad but what if it's the wolf, not him," Sirius sighed and walked outside with a small smile, but he was nervous that Remus will yell at him. Remus did not notice him however as Sirius sat down by the tree that he was sitting under. "Rem? Can we…" Sirius trailed off when Remus let out a sob. So, Sirius pulled him into his arms.

"This is my fault. Oh, Merlin. Sirius, I'm…..." Remus cut off with tears filling his throat making him unable to speak. Sirius shook his head and pulled Remus out of his arms.

"Remus," Sirius sighed and looked to the backdoor. "It's not your fault. Why are you blaming yourself? You know you can't fight Greyback. Teddy is safe now, I'm still around and Teddy's not a werewolf," Remus smiled a little, but he let out a sigh as he looked at the backdoor and stood up.

"Thank you, Siri. Now I think we should check on Ted," Sirius smiled and nodded as he stood as well and flowed Remus into the house.

_ Teddy was screaming as he was dragged into a cave and left there. "Calm down you brat. Greyback will make you all better. Now stop yelling!" Teddy stared at the werewolf and rolled his eyes only now one saw this. "Now you stay here, little half-wolf," Teddy rolled his eyes again only this time the werewolf saw this and hit him across his face making Teddy wince at his head. "Stay here!" he repeated as he left the cave. Teddy let out a sharp breath and put his hand to his face were blood covered his hand. The half-wolf let out a breath again and tried to stand but he could not at the moment._

'_Well, this is going just fine.' Teddy thought as he used his wolf hearing to listen to the werewolves outside. _

"_What are we going to do with him, sir?" Teddy heard as he rubbed his head. Teddy then heard Greyback hum and was silent for a little bit before he said: _

"_I plan on turning him and keeping him here. If his father can't have him then I will have him. His father is a foul to have a child," Teddy let out a shaky breath and looked at his leg which is broken. Teddy sighed and looked around him. There is no way that he will be walking home, not on his leg and he could not apparate home because he was too young for that, well maybe when he gets to next year at Hogwarts but still. "The boy is mine and if he tries to escape, I will hurt him like my father did to me before I was given this gift," Teddy gasped a little when he heard this. Then he heard Greyback laugh when he heard Teddy inside the cave. "He's listening to us," he laughed again as he walked into the cave and smiled at Teddy who did not look at him. "Hello, Teddy. Is that your real name even?" Teddy sighed but he did not say anything as he slowly nodded. "No, I don't think it is. What is it?" Teddy looked at him and let out a breath, but he still did not say anything. "What is it?" Greyback asked again as he looked outside. _

"_Edward, now leave me alone," Teddy said with his eyes rolling a little. Which Greyback did not like so he cut Teddy with his caws right across his eye. Teddy yelled out in pain and put his hand over his eye. _

"_Thank you, Edward," with that Greyback left the cave leaving Teddy hurt and in pain. _

_ It was nighttime now and Teddy did not know how long he has been like this, but he knew that he need to get out of here. However, as he pulled out his wand someone walked into the room, "Hello Mr. Lupin. I'm afraid that you will not needing what you just saw and what you are going through so, I'm here to…." This was the last thing before the world around went black. _

**A/N: One more chapter. Thank you all for reading, tell me what you think. Do you like this story? Please review, I know that sounds desperate, but I need some feedback. I know this is a little messy and I'm sorry. Thank you again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	7. I see fire

_Teddy woke to see that he was in the middle of the wood only he does not remember how he got there. Teddy sighed and made his way to pull out his wand only for it to be in hand instead he saw that he was holding it. "What?" Teddy asked as he felt blood on his face, but he did not care about that at the moment. Then he let out a breath and muttered something as a small fire came out of his wand and onto the ground around him. However, Teddy was never good a fire spells, so the fire got bigger and bigger as Teddy tried to control it only his magic was drained. So, this was hard to do. However, as the fire got bigger Teddy grew weaker and his eye hurt like crazy as he could no longer see from that eye as blood filled his vision and dripped down his face as his eyes closed and he passed out with fire raging and blood pouring from the cut that he assumed Greyback gave him was getting onto his lips. _

Teddy woke with a scream as he looked around him to see that Al had left and that he was alone in the living room. "I need to tell him. Yeah, I need to tell him everything," Teddy said to himself as he cleared his throat and called: "Dad! Siri!" Teddy rarely using Sirius's nickname but at this moment he feels that he needs to use it. Teddy had closed his eyes when Remus and Sirius ran into the room turning on the light as they ran in.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked with a worried look on his face. Teddy and Sirius saw this but only Sirius let out a breath.

"I need to tell you something," Teddy said as he sat up wincing at his leg as he does so, but he did not care. Remus looked at his son and then to Sirius who smiled at him and nodded. Teddy then took a deep breath and added: "You might want to sit down for this though. It's not happy," Remus looked at his son and nodded as he took a breath and asked:

"Did you have another nightmare?" Remus asked as he sat down by his son while Sirius sat down by the fireplace. Teddy nodded and closed his eyes and opened them again as he ran a hand over the banged on his eye and nodded again before he said:

"Yes, I should tell you about them but first I need to tell you that…...that um, I'm scared…. scared…..." Teddy trailed off and took a deep breath before he swallowed and tried again: "I'm scared that Greyback will find me and turn me like he wanted to in the first place. He wanted for me to be 'his own cub unlike dad who was not' but me being you dad, he though me into a cave and…...and I never saw him again," Teddy had fear in his amber eyes as he looked at his father and then to Sirius who had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Ted, that will not happen. Don't worry, we will tell Harry that he is still around and well everything will be alright," Teddy sighed knowing that his dad was right. Teddy then smiled at him and laughed a little. Remus looked at Teddy and said: "Why are you laughing?" Sirius looked at Teddy who said:

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I…...I need to tell you what happened," Sirius looked at Remus who nodded as Teddy started to tell them all about what he had been seeing in his dreams.

A few weeks have past and Teddy could walk again however he does have a big scar over his left eye, but he did not care about that. however, the full moon was last night, and Teddy did not sleep well but he did not show it to his father when Remus woke mid-morning with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Ted," Remus said in a kind of weak voice which Teddy heard but he did not say anything as he smiled not showing off the bags under his eyes as he morphed them away so that Remus could not see them.

"Hey, dad. Um dad can I babysit Al today? Ginny says that she has to tale Lily to the doctor and Harry will be at work late," Remus looked at Teddy and smiled as he sat down at the table were Teddy was working on homework. Remus smiled again and nodded slowly.

"Of, course Ted. Remember, if James Sirius is there then…..." Teddy laughed and nodded knowing what his father was going to say. "Now I think one of us should wake your mutt of a cousin," Teddy laughed again and got off his chair.

"I'll do it, dad. I know you're still weak after the full moon," Remus smiled and then said:

"Wait, Ted, did you just get here?" Teddy nodded to his father as he walked into the living room to see the big black dog that is his cousin in his dog form.

"Sirius, cousin Sirius?" Teddy said shaking the dog making him wine a little. Teddy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Padfoot?" the dog then opened his eyes and turned back into Sirius.

"Oh, Ted, when did you get here? Is Remus awake?" Teddy nodded as they both walked back into the dining room to see Remus reading the paper.

"They found Greyback," Remus said though the pages making teddy smiled as well as Sirius. "See cub, we don't have to worry," Teddy smiled as he and Sirius sat down at the table.

'_Don't have to worry.' _ Teddy thought as he closed his eyes and listened to his father and Sirius laugh about something.

**A/N: Well that's the end. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like this story? Was it boring? I know it was and I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story. Have a good night/morning. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
